


Miss You

by SugarStardust



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Bonding, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fondling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Post-Stranger Things 2, Pre-Stranger Things 3, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Step-Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarStardust/pseuds/SugarStardust
Summary: Billy is always drinking. Fighting. Fucking. Digging himself an early grave. Setting the town ablaze without remorse. He can run from Neil's house and end up in a ditch tomorrow. Content within the twisting metal of his precious Camaro as his tomb.Would Max freeze in this house now without his fire around?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Start of my trash pile free for all. Enjoy. ;)

“Can’t sleep?” The glow of a television illuminates a cozy living room. Makes Billy look almost soft which was a rare thing. Especially in this house. Bored and sprawled on one side of the couch, he flips through channels. Rooting for stimulation he’d never find in damn Hawkins.

Max only shrugs. Debating that glass of water she came out for before padding to the couch. She steals the opposite end, curling up in a large, green shirt that must have belonged to her dad once. Logo was too faded to make out in darkness.

She never talks about him and Billy doesn't care to ask.

Without words, Billy decides on some wrestling rerun to watch. Good enough. Settles in wearing a torn muscle shirt and shorts. Max doesn’t complain. Wasn’t a school night so the clock hitting eleven doesn’t disturb either of them.

“Will you quit squirming around?” He bites after a few minutes of the sofa shifting. Billy tugs a blanket draped over the back and tosses it unceremoniously on her legs.

She mumbles after.

“What?” The snap is light.

“I said, _thanks_.” Max could jab back. Bratty in the tone as she covers herself. Billy puffs out and decides he isn’t satisfied so one hand tears the fabric away.

“If you’re gonna be a little shit about it, screw off.” He’s laughing now. Not loud enough to wake Neil and Susan in their bed down the hall. Couldn't have that. 

“I wasn’t. Give it, Billy!” Max pulls and gets dragged toward him. “It’s cold.”

“Tough. What, are you gonna break out the nail bat at me again with your little boyfriend?” Billy teases, dropping the remote of the carpet. On screen, some poor sap gets flung through a table. Makes a satisfying crash.

“That was once and we broke up. Again. You were a jerk.” Max ruefully gets under the blanket, forced into Billy’s side. Enough to smell his way too strong aftershave and cologne. The waft burns her nostrils but she’s too proud to let the blanket go. Legs curl under it. 

He does smell better than some of the boys at school. Shocking.

“Were?”

“Still are.” She gripes. “Even if you graduate this week.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me.” 

Neil would be collecting his rent soon. That’s the rule. Billy stiffens but doesn’t shove Max off even as he gets heated. She snaps her lips shut. Feels him shift with an annoyed breath to put his arm up behind her on the couch.

Treading lighter, Max peers at his profile. Almost emitting a glow from their shitty television. Crudely, Billy props one foot up on the table in a clatter since Neil isn’t here to bitch. Sips from a beer can and catches Max eyeing it.

“Wanna try it?”

Without replying, she takes it and sips. Making a face because it has to be carbonated piss. She swallows it anyway. Too quick so he chuckles at her again. Felt like a test, but then again, so did most things with Billy. He was always watching. Always sizing his mark up.

“Didn’t like it, huh?”

“Gross.” Max wipes her mouth on the blanket. “What’s the point?”

“You’ll understand when you start high school, shitbird.” Billy gulps, clicking his tongue after. “Be there to laugh at you after it reams you that first day.”

“Aren’t you moving out before then?”

“Shitty ass lifeguard pay this summer will get me real fucking far.” Billy sours at that. Hawkins pool won't be like Cali. Maybe he can pretend. Hope. “You want me gone or something?”

Max really considers it. This house with Neil and his belt. Neil and the way he always spat when he spoke. Disgusting. Susan, who’d been mentally checked out since January. Who may or may not stop that belt from coming in Max’s direction. No Billy. No stimulation. No buffer.

“No.” 

He scoffs at that, not believing her.

“I don’t!” Max stutters out. 

“I’m sure it’s because you’ll really miss me.” The sarcasm is more annoyed and genuine than wounded. He is a shithead.

“Maybe I will, even if you’re an as-...a jerk.”

“Just say asshole, Max, I’m not my old man. I won’t rap your knuckles for cursing, _Christ_.” Billy rolls his eyes and goes back to the screen. Even the reruns here sucked, how the fuck does that happen?

“You are an asshole.” Max tucks back in next to him. Still doesn’t get pushed away. She feels a fire of body heat half under the blanket emitting from him. Lets herself sink into it. “Still might miss you.” Billy seems to like that. Lips quirking upward. Cruel and kind. 

They go back to the TV, Max feels her chest rise and fall with a heavier breath. She seeks out his warmth and is surprised. Billy doesn’t bitch about her icy limbs sapping his heat. Instead, fingers shift near her shoulder from a lazy arm behind her. Almost dancerly. 

“Think I won’t miss you, _Maxine_?” He says it with that annoyingly signature sing-song.

“Shut up.” She grumbles. Billy was almost eighteen. He’d be running from this shithole if he could soon. She hates the pit in her stomach that leaves. Maybe they didn’t get along, but she was used to him. Conditioned to the heat he brought Cherry Lane.

Billy is always drinking. Fighting. Fucking. Digging himself an early grave. Setting the town ablaze without remorse. He can run from Neil's house and end up in a ditch tomorrow. Content within the twisting metal of his precious Camaro as his tomb.

Would Max freeze in this house now without his fire around?

The fingers dip near her red hair, catching a few strands before his arm falls upon her shoulders. Both of them keen and aware as the digits drum a rhyme into her shirt. Just near the lithe collarbone. 

Max shifted over into Billy wordlessly. Sighs. Some toothpaste commercial plays with a terrible jingle. Neither of them are listening. Billy’s fingers shift again as his body adjusts into the couch. Brushing her cleavage. Max goes incredibly still. Prays he didn’t feel the shudder.

And he did, but just to be sure... He does it again. Barely finds the hard nipple under the thin cotton. 

Max presses her legs shut. Acute and small next to his steel frame. Both of them stay locked on the TV. The blanket falls to her lap and Billy cups her tit. Twists the nipple to a stiffer bud. 

“What are you doing?” Max gasps out. On fire. Nerves prickling. Billy’s other hand comes up to touch her opposite breast when they lock eyes.

“Seeing just how much you’ll miss me, Maxine.” That stupid sing song again.

But, it feels good. Max’s legs stretch out. She falls back into him and tries to grind herself into the sofa without thinking.

Yeah, maybe she sometimes lingers outside on her skateboard to watch Billy wash the car for the neighborhood or work out in the open garage. Pumping and sweating. Almost feral. 

“Can’t-...Shouldn’t.” Max stammers out. Billy’s squeezing her small tits. Playing rougher. She bites back a whimper.

“No.” He agrees. “But, I don’t care, do you, _Maxy_?” A worse nickname teases her. Billy’s big hands haul her over his hard thigh. The blanket still covering her if need be. Last thing he needs is their fucking parents catching them. She can feel his dick resting hard on the back of her bottom. Twitching into her buttcheek. The fire spreads up her thighs. Raises to her face. “I could stop. If you like. Only if you like. If you won't miss your big bro.”

He palms under the shirt now. Lets her rock into his leg and twists her nipples again. A sigh hits the air now. Cool and collected.

“I see you looking at me, Max. Already wetting my leg, poor thing.” Lips murmur against her temple. Max is clouded. Needy. A brat. His now. All his.

A wet tongue slips against the shell of her ear before Billy palms her pussy. Abrasive as he feels her through the thin cotton. Fingers slip under the fabric.

“Keep…” Max bites a groan down. Rocks back to feel his thick digits against her clit. A light dusting of hair. She smells like strawberry shampoo. So very sweet. Billy inhales her neck and slides one finger in. 

“High school boys will never make you feel this fucking good, Max. I can tell you that right now.” He coos, earning a slap on his arm.

“You’re gross.” She’s fucking herself on his fingers. Shameless. Like she thought of it prior. Begging for more. Billy slips out. Hands opening her thighs in his lap so he can press her wet cunt into his cock.

He doesn’t disagree.

“Want that?” He holds her frame in place as she bucks and squirms with no avail. Hopeless to fight him. “Tell me you’ll miss me.”

Max tries to hold out. Eyes shut tight. Fingers curling into her shirt. A hum hits her lips.

“Say it.” Billy gets lower. He adjusts to pull his cock out and continues using her. "You know you wanna feel this split you open." Max whines, face twisting to press into his neck. “Say it.” Billy steals her mouth with his. Forces his tongue in. Nips her lip until it swells. She's not a terrible kisser. 

“Okay.” She gasps out. One fist to her mouth. “I’ll miss you.”

"How much, baby?" Billy juts into her.

"So, so much." She mewls out. _"Billy."_

She’s soaked. Covering his crotch in slick. Billy pulls her shirt up and twists it against her mouth. Saliva soaks the front of it and she bites down to keep the noise at bay. Cool air kisses her chest so he plays with her tits a few moments longer. Fingers shimmy her panties out of the way, positioning his tip to slide up into her.

He goes slow as she squeezes him. Whining to be filled for the first time. He should savor it. Thumb nudging her clit until he’s stuffed her full. Billy lets himself moan into Max’s shoulder. Gasps a little.

“Fuck, this pussy. I'll give it a taste next time. If you're good. If you still miss me.” Billy’s eyes roll back. He stays in and bites his lip to enjoy the feel. Max wiggles again. Begins to rock with need so he lifts her up and pulls back down. It’s not long before he’s rutting into her. Pulling her hair and holding one thigh. Grunting.

Max’s eyes snap wide. She’s gushing around him. Bucking. Tits bouncing in the pale glow of the room. Light smacks fill the space. The thought of their parents catching them only makes her go harder. Desperate to get the heat. To be seen. Billy fucks up into her and starts to play with her clit again. It’s not long before she comes around him. Almost pushing his dick out. Toes curling. 

She feels so fucking full. 

“No, you don’t.” Billy shoves up harder. Gripping her hips and trying not to rock the damn couch. He sees her silhouette moving. Cracks a grin and chases release. Max is making little broken sounds into her shirt. Feeling another orgasm build up her nerves. He decides easily, he's gonna do it. Again and again.

Only if she misses him this bad. And she will. He'll make sure of it.

Billy feels her tense around his cock and hisses. Pulling her off so he can finish into the blanket Max slips beside him. Sprawled back with her legs open. Billy sees her there all fucked out and comes. Groaning softer. He balls the blanket up because he’s going to throw it away after this. Hopefully Susan won't question it.

Stretching, he gets up as Max pants and pushes her shirt back down. Dizzy. Quivering to still.

“I’ll miss that for sure, Mad Max.” Billy leans over to plant a kiss upon her head, whispering. “It’ll be a long summer. You want more. You come and tell me just how much you’ll miss your big bro.” 

One hand gives her pussy a possessive cup. Rubs the rest of her orgasm out until she's swallowing to twist around. Almost wanting for more. 

"He'll take good care of you."

She scowls at him, shoving up. Oversensitive and sore. Full of Billy's incredible fire.

“Well see.” She jabs out, passing him to teeter off down the hall. Billy grins there. Shuts off the TV.

“Yeah,” he decides, all too elated, “we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, reads, and kudos are appreciated. Hoping to do a mix of ST fics on the nastier side. Thx


End file.
